Mientras nadie nos vea
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Mientras nadie nos vea, nada estará mal, nada estará bien. Mientras nadie nos vea, no cometeremos errores. Mientras nadie nos vea, este momento será siempre nuestro. Entre tú y yo, eternamente.


Aquel vagabundo les había indicado que para ir al oeste podían viajar en un tren de mercancías, cargado con tres plataformas de coches lugosísimos y demasiado caros. Zoë y Bianca se habían subido a la plataforma superior y habían escogido un modelo llamado Lexus, o así es como Zoë creía recordar que se llamaba.

La noche había caído sobre el grupo. Todos dormían en asiento comodísimo de algún coche. Excepto la teniente de las cazadoras, quien estaba montando guardía al volante del automóvil que habían decidido ocupar Bianca y ella. Alejadas del resto.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó a Bianca por el rabillo del ojo. La novata de las cazadoras dormía plácidamente en el asiento trasero mientras el astro de su señora le bañaba la cara con su resplandesciente y pálida luz.

Bianca. Era tan joven, tan dulce, tan inocente. Pero la edad es sólo un número, que se lo digan a Zoë si no. Y la pequeña, con sólo 12 años había causado que algo se revelase en el interior de la lugarteniente sin ser consciente de ello.

Bianca había cambiado completamente desde que se había unido a las cazadoras. Antes, llevaba el pelo suelto, tapándole parcialmente la cara, en cambio, ahora lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que permitía ver esas pecas que danzaban al rededor de su nariz. La hacían sumamente adorable.

Desde que la pequeña había entrado a formar parte de su grupo, Zoë tuvo el instinto de protegerla, como hacía con las nuevas. Pero con Bianca era diferente. Ese instinto era mucho más fuerte. Siempre estaba presente y no le permitía que se alejase de ella. Le gritaba una y otra vez que cogiese a Bianca y se la llevara lejos de todo. Lejos del juramento de la caza, el cual les hacía renunciar al amor romántico

Ahora ese juramento la molestaba. Parecía estar burlándose de ella, quien debía dar ejemplo ante el resto de cazadoras. Debía cumplir el juramento que le hizo a su señora y amiga Artemisa. Debían rescatar a la diosa y continuar con la vida de cazadoras. Pero no quería renunciar a Bianca, ¿qué diría la diosa de la caza si la veía ahora?

Zoë abrió los ojos y ahogó un grito ante su último pensamiento. Si alguien las veía. Miró fuera del coche. Nadie, solo se divisaba el paisaje nocturno pasando indescifrable a ambos lados del tren a máxima velocidad. Miró a Bianca.

Zoë suspiró. Definitivamente, se había vuelto loca. Loca por Bianca. Aquella chica que dormía en el asientro trasero, sin saber nada de la locura que causaba inconscientemente en ella. Su señora estaba encadenada y lejos de observar las actividades de sus cazadoras. No había nadie fuera del coche. Y dentro, sólo estaban ellas dos.

Se bajó del asiento hasta acuclillarse entre el del copiloto y en el que dormía la otra chica. El corazón le martilleaba con fuerza contra las cosquillas. La adrenalina se derramó por todo su ser. Estiró un brazo hasta posar suavemente la mano sobre el hombro de Bianca. La zarandeó con delicadeza hasta que se despertó.

-¿Cambio de guardia? -Bostezó Bianca con voz somnolienta mientras se medio incorporaba en el asiento.

-No.

Zoë le acarició la mejilla, pasando el pulgar sobre sus pecas de un modo cuidadoso, como si tuviese miedo de borrarlas. Percibió como Bianca contenía el aliento ante sus gesto. La lugarteniente esbozó una sonrisa.

Tiró de la cara de Bianca hasta besarla. ¡Dioses! Hacía demasiados años que no besaba a nadie. No es que quisiera faltar a su juramento, pero esa sensación que le produjeron los labios de Bianca era idescriptible. Era como haber pasado hambre durante milenios y encontrar, por fin, alimento.

Era como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese esfumado y sólo quedasen ellas dos. Bianca y ella. La fuente de su plena felicidad y ella.

Se separó de Bianca. Zoë tenía pintada en la cara una gran sonrisa, mientras que la pequeña se había ruborizado en exceso, tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y jadeaba buscando aire.

-Zo. . . oë -logró decir Bianca con la voz entrecortada- El juramento. Si Artemisa se entera. . .

-No puede vernos.

* * *

Vale, creo que ya se han escrito muchos fics donde Bianca y Zoë están en el coche, pero es que tampoco hay mucho donde elegir. Rick es muy cruel y sólo dejó que se lucieran en un sólo libro.

De todos modos, espero que os haya gustado


End file.
